Lucy's almost Suicide
by Katnissxo
Summary: Lucy feels abandoned on her birthday, but then the guild surprise her. The surprise doesn't end well. Sorry for this lame summary it's better than it sounds.


This is a typical Lisanna returns and Lucy is left out fanfic. Tell me what you guys think, please review. Happy do your stuff.

Happy: Katnissxo does not own me Natsu Lucy or anyone else from Fairy tail, all she owns is this fanfic and many fish . Hiro Mashima is the true owner!

Thank you Happy here's a fish for you! Katnissxo

—-

The moonlight shone and reflected off her wavy blonde hair. Tears streaked her face, as her mind raced.

Why?

Why, did no one really love her?

What had she ever done to them, to make them hate and forget her?

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting near a lake in one of Fiore's forests. She stared up into the sky and thought:

"I'm sorry Mama, I couldn't do better. I thought Natsu and the guild really cared about me.I guess I was wrong."

—-

 **Flashback**

Lucy's heart was beating, as she walked into the guild. Today was her 17th birthday. She was wearing an aqua coloured halter dress, that hugged her new curves and hourglass waistline, her hair was styled into a crown braid ponytail and she wore white platform heels. The guild looked beautiful, it was decorated in her mother's favourite flowers (Calla lilies) and had white, silk Ribbons everywhere. What she also noticed was that everyone was dressed up, Ezra wore a dark green floor length dress with a slit down the right knee. Mirajane wore an elegant rose coloured skater dress with ruffles and Juvia wore a red strapless, knee length dress.

Everything was silent when she entered the guild until suddenly everyone yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lucy's grin grew, all these days she believed her friends were ignoring, her when they were actually planning this. She hadn't been to the guild since the day after Lisanna's return. She began to say,

"Than-"

But was cut off by Ezra saying,

"Lucy get out of the way."

She couldn't understand why. Then she realised everyone was looking behind her, she turned around and saw...

Lisanna.

But, it wasn't just Lisanna, she was holding hands with Natsu. She was also wearing the exact same dress as Lucy.

"Everyone, thank you so much for doing this it really means a lot to me." Lisanna said with a joyful smile .

Everyone cheered, and rushed over to the huge cake Gray was now bringing out. Lucy was shocked, Lisanna and her shared a birthday yet her friends only remembered Lisanna's.

Lucy decided to hang around to see if it was all a joke and if Natsu would come bounding up to her and tell her it was all a joke. Sure enough Natsu came bounding up to her,

"Luce, why didn't you get Lisanna a birthday present, and why weren't you helping with any of the preparations? We were all so busy!"

Ezra kicked in,

"Yes Lucy, you haven't been around for the past week, then you disrupted Lisanna's Birthday party and messed up on Team Natsu's last job."

Lucy was shocked to hear all this from her so called friends.

Levy decided to step in and say,

"Lucy was injured on the last job, but you guys didn't even notice she healed you after you were hurt, but couldn't heal herself because her spirit was exhausted. She's been trying to get better but still she exerted herself even more and went on a job. You guys didn't even realise, what kind of friends are you? Also she was visiting her mother's grave yesterday, and you expect her to help you and shower Lisanna with presents instead of go visit the only person she trusted and called family. You guys didn't remember, but we did today is not only Lisanna's birthday. But also Lucy's..."

Lucy's tears ran down her face.

All at once Juvia, Levy, Mirajane hugged her.

"Luce, we're so sorry. We got caught up with Lisanna that we forgot about our other Nakama"

"Lucy, I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve any of this. If I hadn't come into the picture you would be living happily and care freely. Happy Birthday." Lisanna said sincerely, with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Lisanna it's not your fault, thank you and happy birthday to you too. I can't forgive my other nakama for what they did yet, I'm sorry."

"Okay then, back to the party!" Natsu shouted.

Lisanna slapped him and yelled a string of curses,

"You idiot you forgot about the love of your life because of your sister. Lucy wasn't the one who wanted attention, it was me. I have to admit I was jealous of her when I returned, but I can see it in both of your eyes. You love each other. Go and get her before it's too late!"

Natsu smiled at Lisanna, and sprinted after Lucy.

 **Flashback end**

 **—** **-**

I'm so sorry mama was the only thing that Lucy could say. I thought they loved me, but you were right. You can't trust the every person you come across.

Lucy's pure heart was infiltrated by the betrayal and her sorrow turned her heart black. She was at a breaking point as she started to edge towards the end of the cliff.

"Goodbye Fiore, Fairy tail, Natsu."

"LUCYYY!" screamed Natsu, to his shock and horror Lucy was startled and lost her footing. He raced towards her, she grasped, without knowing why, for his hands only to meet thin air.

"NATSU!"

Then Natsu jumped...

He hugged Lucy close to him and said, " I won't let you go again, Luce. I love you, I'm so sorry."

He kissed her as they fell.

"Natsu, you Baka I love you too."

The lovers waited for the impact of the ground but it never came...

Ezra had thrown her lasso at them and just managed to catch Natsu's wrist. She tugged with all her might as the pair ascended to safety.

"I'm so glad you're alrigh!" she exclaimed and hugged them both.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, don't you dare do that to us again!"

Lucy couldn't help it she started crying happy tears. She had thought no one cared about her, but here were 2 people that did, as well as Juvia, Levy and Mirajane. What shocked her the most was when he turned around the whole guild were standing there...

Halfway back Natsu suspiciously said that he had to do something urgently and so did most of the rest of the guild. Lucy was once again left alone, and she felt a tinge of sadness, but even so, she carried on walking to the guild. Natsu had said he'd meet her there, too. A little way off from the guild a path started lit up with Lucy's favourite rose scented candles. She followed them and they led back to the guild. Inside the guild it was pitch black, Lucy opened the door and...

"BOOOO!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy screamed and her heart practically stopped. She started to yell at Natsu, but then she heard music playing. The rest of the lights turned on and there was a disco in honour of Lucy AND Lisanna's birthdays. Nearing the end of the party Natsu went up to the stage and held the mike.

"Lucy, I've loved you ever since I met you... Will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

Lucy squealed and ran up to the stage, "yes Natsu!"

He tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and leaned in...

"Get a room guys!" A very drunk Fray Fullbuster yelled, earning a cannon of groans.

Even so they leaned and kissed...


End file.
